Back in Storybrooke: Part Four
by kazykim13
Summary: After Emma and Hook traveling back into the present from Zelena's Time curse. Mulan and Aurora try to find another way to bring back the rest of the memories and to defeat Zelena for good. The urn that was also brought back reveals another obstacle. Battling love between Regina still fooling Robin, and an interested Hook, Emma needs to decide who she will pursue.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in the coldness of the Sheriff's office noticing I had dosed off. I looked for the clock seeing the glare of lighted numbers reading 9:43PM as I rubbed my eyes as I lazily fall back into the uncomfortable office chair sighing out. I felt a chilly wind crawl down my spine, but I thought nothing of it thinking it was just because I fell asleep without the heat on. I heavily sighed out thinking to myself about what I needed to do.

Work was always boring when Aurora wasn't around.

I sat for a moment thinking of Aurora and wondering what she was doing, but then I caught myself.

 _Aurora? I remember her?!_

I suddenly then noticed the lost memories coming back and everything making sense. What had happened in the past, the journeys that were taken, and now the cursed Storybrooke memories fitting into place.

 _I remember everything!_

I ran out the office as quickly noticing the homes dark. It didn't seem right, but I just figured everyone was just beginning to remember as well, or everyone was already asleep. I ran through the foggy and chilly streets running toward the place that I had missed. I ran up the endless stairs through the stuffy apartment complex one thing on my mind. I came to the plain door of the plainer hallway smiling like a lunatic. I knocked on the door only once for it to creak open. I smiled coming inside only to find the room dark and quiet.

 _Something doesn't feel right._

I looked around bringing my gun out just in case someone was inside. I heard a creak in the doorway of the bedroom and swiftly pointed my gun.

I heard a loud yelp immediately recognizing it.

"For goodness sakes Mulan! Why are you coming into this house like a criminal?!" Aurora gasped out trembling with fright. I didn't even acknowledge her comment. I swept across the space between us giving her a much needed kiss. I pulled her in closer than ever, feeling her chest against mine tightly, but still wanting to fill the gap I felt was still there. Her hands moved up to cup my face, as I tried to keep my hand grasping the gun. I felt her sigh out pleasantly as we managed to kiss again and again.

Finally, I had to gasp for a breath, the kiss already steamy and rushed.

"Hi." I finally spoke out, smiling to her. Her eyes never seemed to stop enchanted me, the sapphire irises gleaming back at me.

"Hey." She laughed out kissing me again, her hands wrapping around my waist pulling me closer still. I put my gun in the back if my jeans now rubbing my hands all around her body wanting to make sure she was real as we kissed again.

"Do you think Jane remembers us?" Aurora asked pushing me back a bit with worry. I looked into her eyes to see the worry reflect onto my countenance.

"Only one way to find out." I shrugged back with a hopeful smile, not wanting Aurora's thoughts wandering into depression after this moment.

Aurora and I literally ran all the way to the apartment Emma was staying at, but we were caught at the door seeing Regina pacing outside of Emma's door.

"Regina?" Aurora asked out as we approached her. Regina looked at us a bit embarrassed with her cheeks flooding with crimson.

Regina cleared her throat with stiffness and said, "Ladies."

I felt a confused smirk upon my countenance show as she spoke that. It was just plain awkward for Regina to say that in the tone she did. It seemed, flat and shy.

"Have you seen Emma yet?" I asked already knowing the answer. Only because Regina rarely rubbed her hands within each other, and she only did that if she was expecting to talk with Emma.

Regina clasped her hands together rubbing them within each other with a simple, "no."

"Do you remember where she went?" Aurora asks wondering if Henry or Jane were inside the apartment. Distinctively remembering the two of them not knowing their families when they had all met.

"I'm not sure." Regina replies softly running her hands through her thick black locks of shoulder-length hair. Regina seemed more on edge than ever, and that came to a surprise to me. Usually, she was collected and calm. Especially when it came to confronting the Blonde.

"Do you think-"

"Ladies, please." Regina sighed out annoyed with our constant questions closing her eyes for a moment to cool herself. "I'm in the same position as you. I'm as clueless as you both, so asking questions won't work." Regina faintly says as she turns toward the apartment door ready to face the challenge head on. Aurora and I stood awaiting for Regina to knock, only to see the door opening with Henry and Jane at the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mayor Mills." Henry greets with his perfect smile, but I noticed the flare within Regina's eyes died as soon as she noticed Henry's passive voice as he spoke with her. I felt my lips drag down as I saw Regina's fingers twitch as she wrapped them behind her trying to keep her face steady. But, I couldn't focus on Regina once I noticed Jane behind Henry, peeking her head out to see who was at the door.

"Is Em-is your mother home?" Regina asks with a forced, bitter smile not wanting to seem strange. Henry nodded, glancing to Aurora and I before disappearing into the room. I noticed Jane didn't follow him back, and that's who I could stare at. I felt Aurora's fingers tighten around my hand as she noticed Jane staring at us, with a grin.

I knew that grin. It was her curious grin when she was intrigued with something and wanted to know more about it. And judging by her countenance, she wanted to know why we were here. Or something along those lines. I waved a little hello before I noticed Jane getting shy and escaping behind the comfort of the door.

Suddenly, the door creaked open all the way as the blonde woman stood with confidence. Emma was wearing a white tank top and some nicely fitted jeans as she stood holding onto the door. Regina and Emma's eyes met with such intensity that I felt Aurora and I were out of place all of a sudden.

I could tell immediately Emma's memories were back, but I didn't understand why the children's were still fogged.

"Miss Swan..." Regina grunted out, now shy to speak with Emma.

Emma nodded telling Regina, "Madam Mayor." they stood watching one another both with relief and also beauty.

"I see everything seems...somewhat fixed." Regina began saying chuckling a bit from awkwardness as she spoke her words. She was just trying to hide the hurt that came upon her as Henry didn't know who she was.

"Heh, yeah." Emma responded with the same tone, and a goofy grin to accompany her shyness as well. They stood for a while just looking way from each other, not really acknowledging each other.

Finally, I stepped into their conversation wanting to get answers before the night ended. "Sorry to interrupt, but why doesn't Jane remember us?" Emma had gotten startled by the silence being broken by my voice because she whipped her head towards us with hesitance. Obviously not noticing that Aurora and I had been standing here this whole time.

"I-I'm not sure why..." Emma begins shrugging her shoulders glancing back and forth from me and Regina. Trying to communicate to all of us, but it seemed like she was more interested with the Mayor than us.

After we all discussed what had happened and the gap of memories that occurred, we all settled to an equal conclusion subconsciously. Find the Wicked Witch, who started all of this.

"Emma...we need to find that Wicked Witch before anything else." Regina adds, her professional voice coming back into place. Emma nodded sighing out as she rubbed the back of her neck. Only because she knew it meant another troublesome journey and more fighting.

I couldn't help but laugh at Emma's exhaustion. It wasn't a condescending, but a friendly chuckle. That was my life before Storybrooke. Endless journeys and quests to seek something that lead to another thing. And quite frankly, I had missed it all. I felt truly myself when I was constantly trying to fix and solve some puzzle for a quest.

"Whatever we need to do, count me in." I said with a grin folding my arms across my chest. Emma and Regina looked toward me nodding still thinking of our first move.

"She seems a million steps ahead of us..." Regina said disheartened as she turned away to think of a plan.

"Well, there's one thing that we know she doesn't..." A low grumble from behind Emma spoke out. We all watched eagerly to see the face of the voice appear before us. But, I felt one of us wasn't pleased with who stood there.

"Killian!" Aurora smiled outstretching her arms engulfing him into a warm hug. I laughed as I saw Hook get pulled downward into a hunch to meet Aurora's tiny stature compared to him. I had never noticed how much taller Hook was compared to the rest of us, until now.

Even though Killian was the most flirtatious, annoying, egotistical pirate I had ever met, I was glad to see his scruffy face, and now noticing his squinting eyes indicating he was hungover. Aurora finally released the man, who turned to me next with a grin upon his face.

"Mulan." He spoke out with a garbled in his tone. I then smelled the powerful scent of rum upon his breath, but rather than being appalled by his insolence, I laughed at him with a smile waving a hello instead.

"Hungover?! Even though you passed through?" I asked teasing him. He chuckled along nodding with a content smile. Obviously unashamed of being hungover in front of us. After all he is a pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="word-break: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; color: #444444; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""So, what were you saying about not knowing?" Aurora asked grabbing into my arm for comfort, and pure nature. /spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; color: #444444;"br / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ah, yes…" Hook began tapping his fingers on his pant leg, "Rumple is working against her." /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"We all stood with an unsure feel about Hook's words. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""And, why would Rumple be working against her when he has everything?" Regina asks out with an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes as she spoke to him. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hook scoffed at Regina's obvious condescending tone telling us, "Because if I know anything of that Crocodile, it's that he emhas/em to have everything he wants. Belle is only cursed to love him and he can't live with that fake love, not for long an'ways." Hook completes with a sly grin already acknowledging his answer to be right. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Everyone stopped to think about his words and all collectively accepted the answer. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Even if that was true-"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""He sent us back to the exact moment where the cursed memories of Mulan and Aurora were destined to meet." Emma interjects having Regina stop with a startle. Emma had never once backed the Pirate like that, which seemed they had connected personally from the trip. I felt Aurora's slight tense fingers clench down as soon as Regina stared at Emma a bit hurt from what happened guessing on why Emma was acting like this./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Okay, so Rumple wants Zelena gone, but why?" I finally said before something were to happen. Especially, because the breaking of this disorganized curse made everyone edgier. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"We stood staring at one another with no one answering, until I heard Emma's apartment door cream open. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Mommy?" Jane called and innately Aurora and I turned to her almost reaching out to her, but Jane was watching for Emma. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"For a split moment, Emma didn't respond until Regina nudged her and she went over picking Jane up asking, "Y-yes?" I heard the tense weirdness Emma had in her voice, only because we were here, watching her tend to our child. I heard Aurora sniffle for a moment and once I turned to her I saw tears welling up in her eyes. The glossy effect of her eyes always got to me, and I began to feel a knot form in my throat, preventing me to breathe. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Why are you talking with your friends outside? Shouldn't you invite them inside?" Jane asked looking around, then she spotted Aurora. Who was silently crying next to me. Jane looked Aurora straight in the face and asked, "Why are you crying?" /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Then, I saw everyone turn to Aurora surprised by her crying. I wanted to comfort her, but there was no use in the situation for it. Aurora laughed out wiping the tears away quickly acting like they weren't there replying, "I'm just so happy to be around my friends." Aurora smiled out, her lip quivering from the despair of our child looking straight through her. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Do you need a tissue? I know sometimes if I cry, I need a tissue." Jane responds, trying to release herself from Emma's arms. I wondered when Jane had ever cried before, but knowing the cursed memories, however they formed, she had to have her cries. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Aurora shook her head kneeling to Jane's height telling her, "Because these tears are special, I don't want them to wash away. Because sometimes-" Aurora then quieted her voice, whispering to her Jane. "They can be magical." Aurora gave a grin and nodded for Jane to head off now. Knowing she was bound to leave the adults sooner or later. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" I felt a melting joy come into my heart as I witnessed Jane and Aurora connect on a whole different level. As soon as Jane disappeared behind the door, Aurora turned toward me asking in a hasty and eager tone, "Did you feel that?!" I took her hands into mine, feeling how warm they were and nodded out. Aurora jumped small jumps of excitement knowing we were closer to breaking this damned curse. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I turned toward Regina and Emma with my amusing grin still upon my countenance, only to notice the burning glare Regina was giving Hook. I didn't realize it until then, but Hook was staring at Emma with a different feel than before. It was flirtatious play, like he would do, but it was something more genuine than that. I gulped my sudden realization on what was going on and tried to block out the obvious heavy air./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""So-plan?" I asked wanting to just spend time relaxing without the craziness that was happening at the moment. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Right...we should get to Rumple and see if he knows anything."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""And if he doesn't?" Regina asked watching Emma carefully as she answered back evenly./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Then we find our own way." /span/span/p 


End file.
